the setting sun's color matches you
by Glitter And Blood
Summary: There's a party and hellsing is invited but Integra only sends two people or should i say undead people. Alucard and Seres Victioria go and they admit their feelings!


Hello there…normally I write fan fics for cowboy bebop and some for Kenshin that I have not uploaded on here but I wanted to write a quick Alucard and Seres from Hellsing.

Disclaimer: I do not however own any thing…I wish but that's life lol hope you like!

The setting Sun's color matches you.

"The queen is holding a ceremony tonight and we are invited…Alucard you will escort Seres understand?" Alucard standing in the background was lounging around her office, day dreaming. "What was it you request, my master?" Integra sighed… "Honestly Alucard what will I do with you? You will be escorting Seres Victoria tonight at the queen's ceremony. And yes you will have to dress nicely. I've already got a dress for the young miss, as she will be tonight. You will also need to tell her, understand?" "Yes my master…but I must ask what color of gown will she be wearing?" "You will find out later." He slipped through the wall with no more comment.

Seres was sleeping when she heard a familial chuckle. She opened the top of her coffin. "Yes my master?" "Tonight we are going to a party my dear…and for tonight you will not call me master, it's been asked that we act as, he hesitated before finishing, as lovers. There is a box with your gown inside…I'll leave you to get ready you have one hour. See you soon my love." As if he had just spat on her with disgust of having to "pretend to love her" she wanted to cry. Sadly she had told the master of her master of her feelings for her master. She was embarrassed but Integra told her it was okay to be in love with him. Seres asked if Integra herself was in love with him and she had replied no…and that her love had died in a battle of long ago and she could never forget him. Seres had then cried in Integra's arms…it was quite out of character for Integra to be the like an older sister. Seres had asked why she was being so nice Integra told her she no family after her father died and Seres was like a younger sister to her. Plus because she was an orphan like herself so they had a bond quite strong. Seres kept that memory close to her heart and headed for the shower.

After getting out of the shower she headed back to her room when someone popped out in front of her. "Christ….you scared the scream right out of me master." "Didn't I make myself clear earlier? You are not to call me master tonight." "But I thought that was just for the party!" Her anger flying and her annoyance at him causing her to drop her guard and while dropping that she also dropped her towel. "My, my, my lady that is not the gown you are supposed to wear why in fact that type of outfit is only right for me and inside my bedroom…" he kissed her wrist. She blushed scarlet despite the fact that she was undead. She leapt for her towel that he now kept above her head. "Mas…I mean my love…might I _please_ have my towel so that I might get back to dressing?" he sighed and created a portal to her room… "Hurry my dear or we might be late and we will have to create "other plans" for the night." He pushed her in with his smirk deepening as her blush reached as red as it would go for an undead person.

The dress a mighty deep red was beautiful. She could not believe how wonderful it felt on her skin. It looked simple and at the same time almost like she was royalty. It was strapless except for one strap along her shoulders to hold it up and was long with a trail. She wore a choker with a rose pendent and at the back of the choker it trailed her uncovered back to mid back. The shoes were high heels the same shade of the gown. Her hair was left down and seemed to work with her today instead of being the bloody mess it normally was. She wore red gloves that ran up to her elbows. Something to make her hair match the rest of her was head band with a matching rose on the side. She had ruby studs in her ears and gold bracelets. Her lips painted a scarlet red. She sighed and spoke "If I don't hurry my Master will come to fetch me." "You are right my little fledging I have to come to fetch you and…" his words stopped abruptly. He licked his lips and smirked his smirk…" "Let us go and show my master you radiance." She blushed.

"My master look what you have done to my fledging." Alucard said as he and Seres entered the room. They walked all the way up there instead of teleporting through the walls why Seres did not know but as they walked she received several cat calls and whistles. "My good heavens child you absolutely dashing." Walter said. Integra smiled at Seres. "My…you are dashingly beautiful tonight…you shall be the envy of every women and the desire of all the men." For some reason this displeased Alucard. Seres and Integra could see it because he no longer had his glasses or hat on. Instead he traded the red for a black suit. It wasn't much of a difference but his eyes would soon have contacts to hide his red eyes. As they watched him take the contacts from Walter they watched his eyes change from red to a dark, dark green. "Should I wear colored ones too?" "No…the gown was made to match your eyes so you will be fine." Replied Integra. "Oh I see." "Well I suppose my dear Seres and I should be off least we be late for her majesty." "Yes…have a wonderful time." Walter and Integra said in unison. "Oh we will." Alucard said.

"Mas… I mean my dear…why did you look upset when Lady Integra said I would be the desire of every man there?" asked innocently of Alucard. "I was annoyed by the possible trouble of having to watch you so you didn't go on a blood lust or something." "Oh." She replied. "Well I suppose we should leave now." They stepped into a black limo. From the window of Integra's office, Integra watched them. "I hope Alucard and Seres will admit their feelings for one another." Walter sighed, "As do I mistress, as do I." " They always tell me that they care deeply for each other even though Alucard never says it aloud…he's been day dreaming about her for weeks ever since she broke down in tears…how do I know? I hear him whisper her name down the hall, and then hum some tune…and then I've caught him speaking to me in minds without him knowing he was, he was saying how much the police girl meant to him…and in his dreams he says how much he loves her. Ever since she broke down he has leaking thoughts and dreams to me without noticing it." "Well maybe that rouge vampire you hired to make Alucard insanely jealous will make it work." "I hope so Walter…I really do."

Alucard and Seres arrived to the queen's palace with spare time. Alucard suggested they take a tour around the gardens despite his hate for the sun. It was just setting and it would be dark in an hour and that's when the ceremony would start. So they did. Seres was relived when at the bottom of her gown was a tiny clip so that she could attach the train to her glove with one of the bracelets. She walked hand in hand with Alucard. "My love, he started, it seems that as much as I dislike the sun I notice its blood red color for setting matches you with infinitive beauty. You are very lovely tonight." He kissed her hands. She whispered, "Master have we started acting yet?" Alucard sighed when he came to the conclusion that his fledging was not sure he was acting or being truthful. "Police Girl, I, at this moment, are not acting with you I mean what I say…and I do not tell a lie." He then kissed her passionately on her lips. He could tell she was still confused but what surprised him is she let a thought loose, "He really loves me…I hope just as much as I love him" she screamed within her mind. He whispered into her mind. "Police girl…I do love you even more than you love me. Then another thought passed but this one wasn't through her mind but through her heart… "I love you with every fake breath I take Master." The sun had just set. "Time to dance…My sweet Love." Alucard breathed in her ear which sent shivers down her back." He licked and playfully bit her neck to wake her from his own trance. "And later my dear we will dance to our own music…"

End.

Wow! Two days and I still think I wrote it way tooooo fast… maybe I should add things but it just depends on what you guys think…well I'm outta here for now… And yes I am still working on Death Wishes and A twist in the heart…but they will take awhile. A good evening to you and to all a good night.

I dedicate this someone I love very much…he's such a turkey!

Alex


End file.
